Learning to Trust
by Oona4
Summary: Edward Cullen Son, Brother, Doctor, and Vampire is told by his sister he will finally meet his mate. Deciding to follow her advice he sets out to see if dreams really can come true. What she doesn't tell him is his mate is human.
1. Chapter 1

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Contains Vampire Discipline: spanking in this chapter.**

Learning to Trust:

By: Oona Cullen

Summary: Edward Cullen Son, Brother, Doctor, and Vampire is told by his sister he will finally meet his mate. Deciding to follow her advice he sets out to see if dreams really can come true. What she doesn't tell him is his mate is human.

**Chapter One:**

APOV:

"Edward I am telling you it's today, you will come across your mate sometime today, it's all I can tell you."

"OK Alice I will trust you"

"What will I do when I find her?"

"You'll know dear brother, you'll know"

EPOV:

So here he was sitting on a park bench watching kids and families play and walk the boardwalk. There was a lovely breeze and it was just overcast enough to make the day a pleasure. As he sat there he began to get impressions in his mind, not thoughts truly but images and feelings.

"How odd" I thought. So I concentrated while pretending to read a book, soon I had a rough direction to go and getting up heading "her" way. Several minutes passed and the images kept fading in and out, so very odd, however I wasn't going to question them. All at once I'm was bombarded with thoughts and sadness. Walking to the nearest bench I once again sat and skimmed through my book, all the while "listening" with my mind.

A girl or young woman was thinking about when she would find someone who would love her for herself, someone not turned off by the fact she wasn't uber skinny but curvy instead. Someone who loved the things she did, books, music, travel (if she ever gets too), movies, and the joy of being loved by someone special. But who could love her? There was the rub, just who would? Her thoughts seem to dwell on this for awhile then all at once she started to sing softly "Bye Bye Blackbird" then morphed into the Beatles "Blackbird". She was washing dishes and singing those two songs combining them and it was very pretty. "I think I could like this girl" I mused.

Sitting up straight I honed in on the thoughts and got up to walk the block to zero in on where she was. Soon her thoughts stopped all together and for a moment I panicked. But then a pretty girl, yes she was not built like most of the girls, skinny and over made-up. Instead a little more rounded and oh so sweet looking, walked out a door nearby and down the street, passing me she entered a bookstore. Her scent was alluring lilacs and vanilla and something else I didn't know.

I followed amazed at how friendly she was to people that were there, making jokes about herself and comments on books etc. She even answered questions and smiled at the kids there. Picking up a book and cashing out she walked further down the street to a little sidewalk café, where she sat ordered a hot tea and a scone, pulled out her book and began to read. So I also sat down and ordered a plain coffee, something I could drink and not have to throw up later. Pulling out my book I blended in with everyone else nearby.

As she read images filled her mind and I was taken on a tour of her book via her reactions to what she read. It was an adult romance, one with supernatural creatures and humans, a lot of sex which surprised me, and most telling of all a strong male lead that finds, rescues and then dominates the human female, a Vampire who lives as a human recluse and gets away with it.

When she got to the part of the female being soundly spanked by him, my girl as I was thinking of her already stunned me by thinking "Oh I wish I had a sexy Vampire lover who would do that to me if I am naughty girl, then make love afterwards as fiercely as the hero does his human".

I almost spit out my coffee! _Oh little girl you are so going to get your wish_ was my first thought. She blushed as she was thinking this.

After 40 minutes or so she pulled some money out of her pocket and started for the apartment building she had come out of. I paid and began to walk after her. She was humming a song by Air Supply and softly singing the lyrics as she strolled along. It was darker than I realized as they walked I noticed the neighborhood took on a seedy kind of people, bars opened and the café's closed down. Shops closed and neon lights lit up the sidewalks.

She had gotten a block ahead of me and a good sized crowd was between them. Suddenly she vanished, I looked up, and she wasn't there. Picking up my pace and pushing between people I finally approached an alley. As I did I heard her cry out "Stop you are hurting me!" Pushing my speed and turning as silent as a mouse down the very dark alley. She was being mauled by three men, they were going through her purse, and slapping her face, she was trying to push them away but to no avail.

With a mighty leap I landed right in front of them, scaring them and making the men drop her. Almost falling she caught herself leaning up against the wall. "Sweetheart, are you alright?" I asked her. It was clear she was not, she looked at him and then the men and looked at me again

"I am now that you are here"

"Close your eyes darling and no matter what you hear do not open them until I tell you, understand?"

"Yes, I understand and thank you" when she closed her eyes I swiftly dispatched all three men throwing them into the dumpster and dropping a lit lighter into it. Rushing to her I swept her up into my arms and carried her over a block through the alleys. Then I sat at a bench telling her to open her eyes. "Where are we?"

"Just a block from where we were baby" he told her looking at her face, now swelling and her cut lip still bleeding. "Sweetie I need to bring you to my place and fix your cuts, will you allow me to do so?" Still unless her ribs are broken she isn't hurt as badly as I feared.

"Can I know your name first?"

"Oh sorry baby, it's Edward Cullen and yours?"

"Isabella Swan but I prefer Bella"

"Ok Bella come on I need to stop that bleeding"

"Edward why am I not afraid of you, why do I feel like you are something extra special to me and because it this we are destined to be together?" He was shocked but answered telling her he would explain it all at his apartment.

Then half walking half carrying her to my car I took off into the night, arriving at my loft apartment several minutes later. Taking the private elevator to my loft, the penthouse Alice called it although the bldg. was only four stories tall. I owned the entire bldg. getting her seated on a kitchen chair, and taking out my doctor's bag. I began to clean her face and arms and applying cream to the scratches and small cuts I found. Heading to the freezer and walking back with an ice pack I had her hold it to her cheek which was swelling as they sat there, she would be bruised for sure.

"Honey I need you to remove your shirt, well what's left of it, I think you might have a broken rib or two as well." She stared at me, then the doctors bag with EMC on it and then at the floor. "What kind of doctor are you?"

"I am an ER doctor and trauma surgeon at city hospital"

"Oh Ok then" with that she was trying to get her shirt off, I reached over and ripped it off making her gasp. "It was already torn and bloody sweetie"

As I felt her ribs which weren't broken thankfully and listened to her heart and BP she was looking around the loft. Massive and done in a western style with large wooden pieces almost unstained. Art work covered the walls and throw rugs the Mexican tile floor. She loved it and the small beehive fireplace was perfect. "Can't wait to see the living room and bath" she thought longingly. Her little walkup was only a room and a half with a bath. Almost cold water flat, and was in the winter, with no heat at all. Hearing all this but I made no comment.

As soon as I had finished her exam, I stood and pulled her to her feet.

"Let's go in to the living room we need to talk". Getting her seated again he began to talk "Bella, do you have any family?"

"No Edward everyone is dead or no longer in my life"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No one wants a plain curvy girl like me"

"Bella I want you"

"Why? Why would you want someone like me, a burden, and plump to boot"

"Little girl if you say your plump, or fat, or anything else negative again I will spank your bottom right here and right now"

"What?"

"You heard me"

"Edward, are you serious?"

"As a heartbeat"

"But you don't know me, you never met me before. Why would you want someone like me, and why do you care if I call myself names?"

A low growl began to build up in his chest. I reached over and pulled her over my knees, tugging her pants and panties off in one swoop. "Edward what are you doing?" she screamed.

"Bella I am spanking your bottom just like I told you I would" Smack! Smack! "Oweee" "Oweee" soon her bottom was a bright pink color. I stopped spanking her and began rubbing her sore bottom. "Now little girl I have things to tell you and you will listen, then ask me any questions you might have" "Ok Edward" she cried sniffing. _Gee he's just like my Vampire hero in the book_ she thought.

Bella's POV:

So taking me onto his lap he began to tell me what he was, how he and his dad were doctors and about the rest of the family. He was living alone to break up the boredom of constant school. Had two more years he could work at this hosp. before they had to move on. About mating in the Vampire world, about females being disciplined by their mates often and they must agree to living this lifestyle or they can't live as mates. His family uses spankings and he would also use it on his mate as well.

"I am your mate?"

"Yes darling you are my friend, my lover, and hopefully my wife too"

"Edward, do you mean that, for real?"

"Of course my love, I already feel the mating pull"

"The pain in my chest, I feel it too"

He pulled me to him kissing me until I had to come up for air.

"Did I live up to your dream Vampire lover?"

"How do you know that?" I stammered.

"I saw the book you were reading"

"Oh" Embarrassed I blushed and hid my face. Taking my chin and bringing my face so he could look in my eyes he told me "Of course, but we haven't made love fiercely yet"

"Oh Edward!" causing him to burst out laughing.

"Soon darling, in a few minutes we will see if I can live up to that as well"

EPOV:

_Guess I'll need to read that darn book to see what else she likes._ He thought.

Picking her up bridal style I carried her depositing her on my bed. Slowly pulling her remaining clothes off and then my own, all the while she was staring at him with large eyes full of wonder.

"Bella tell me if I hurt you"

"Edward I trust you"

I began to love her with all my heart. Using my fingers while kissing her everywhere, it wasn't too long before she was responding to me as well. Tugging my hair which is a real turn on to me at least, oh she will be doing that often. When I felt her getting ready to climax around my fingers, I looked into her eyes and fell in love with her all over again. Climbing up to hover over her "Bella are you ready baby?" "Yes" she whispered sweetly never breaking eye contact with me. I slowly joined us together kissing her to help with any pain. Soon we were joined as one dancing the dance of lovers the world over. Climaxing together for the first time, I held her until her heartbeat returned to normal. After making love three more times we lay side by side looking into each other's eyes.

"Did I live up to your hero?"

"Yes oh yes"

"Baby I love you so much"

"Edward I am sorry I was naughty and I love you too"

"You know I will spank you anytime you call yourself fat or anything else naughty?"

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes Edward I know you will"

"Then we understand each other?"

"Yes sweetheart we do" He kissed me long and hard and rubbed my sore bottom smiling at her. "Oomph" This earned me a swat and a kiss on the nose. "Now baby girl I have a huge bathtub.

And you need to soak for awhile and I'll make us some dinner, then we'll talk some more alright?"

"Yes, Edward that sounds good, are you sure I am not imposing on you?"

"Bella my hand is getting ready to paddle your bottom again"

He helped me into the bathroom, filled the tub, found me a tee shirt and some sleep pants Alice had left there after a visit months ago, saying the day would come when he'd need them.

"I think these will do, the pants are from my sister, and shirt is mine" with that he left me there, after making sure I got the tub.

EPOV:

"Alice, yes it's her I feel the pull, she's the one. I know but she's hurt and bruised. No I am off tomorrow and return to work the next day. Alright we'll see. Night, tell Jazz hello. Thanks.

I hung up just as Bella walked into the kitchen. "Smells wonderful, what's cooking?"

"I reheated some soup my mom sent home with me last week, for the freezer hope you like it" I sat the table and ladled the soup, a nice beef stew I could actually eat if I had too and put a large glass of ice water with lemon in front of her. "You, are probably needing fluids darling"

"Oh Okay" and she ate and drank she listened to me tell her where I worked and what it was like etc. Soon she was drooping, I gathered up the dishes, loaded the dishwasher. Walking to her I smoothed her hair back asked her if she would like to sleep with me in my room. After a moment she said "with you" and turning off the lights as they went I walked back to my room with her.

I pulled down the covers and scooped her up and laid her in the bed walking to my side and undressing in the dark I slipped beside her.

"I'll repay the dinner"

"Bella sleep angel, we'll talk in the morning".

Soon she was snoring gently and I was holding her thinking how my life had just changed, when all at once she began to talk in her sleep "Why do I love him already?" "Please don't leave me Edward" and a little later "I'll be a good girl, no don't want a spanking". I chuckled at that, and what had happened to her, I decided I was not going to tolerate her putting herself down if she dreamed of a strong sexy Vampire man then she would get one starting tomorrow….I'd need to set my foot down and make sure she understood I was the alpha.

Getting up and showering before starting to fix her some breakfast, gave me the time to think about what I had heard in both her mind and her sleep talking. After she fell back into dreamless sleep I rose and sat near her in a chair looking at every inch of her. Pulling the covers down bending down to peer at her up close, she was so pretty and her smell was like lilacs and fresh flowers, something to enjoy…. Then her fingers so smooth with a ring on her left hand, looked like a birthstone Sapphire maybe? Her hair so many shades of brown with some red in there too cute nose with pretty eyes. Now why would she think I wouldn't want her? That thought made me very angry, she was my mate, I knew that now, and inside of me my "monster or vampire nature" was raging at her not liking herself and being hurt. My instincts were compelling me to wake her up to punish her for saying or even thinking such things. This surprised me most of all, the only time I ever wanted to spank a female was when Rose first came into the family and her attitude was 100 times worse than now. So my desire to do just that again at 5am was a wakeup call to say the least. This must be what Jasper had warned me about "Edward you will do things you never imagined when you find the one"

I didn't understand but it all came clear when I picked her up last night and my chest swelled 100 times in just a few moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Chapter Two:**

Bella's POV:

"Baby wake up"

"Nooo don't want to"

"Well too bad I have breakfast made"

"Oh OK" she pouted and sprang upright when she realized she wasn't alone. "What?" "Where?" "How?"….

Smiling Edward sat on the side of the bed, pulling her face to his kissing her lightly as he talked.

"You were attacked (_kiss_), I rescued you (_kiss_) and brought you to my place (_kiss_), spanked your bottom (deeper _kiss_), we made love (deepest _kiss_ of all), ate dinner (_kiss_), you fell asleep (_kiss_), and now we are going to have breakfast together (_kiss_)."  
"Oh yes I remember" she looked at her hands shyly.

"Come on lazy bones now"

I ran to the bathroom and then came out to find a nice breakfast of juice and eggs and bacon. "Yum, this is good"

"Well I am glad you like it. Can we talk now?"

"Yes, that would be nice".

Walking into the living room sitting down side by side on the sofa, he took her hands in his. "Bella, do you feel anything for me?"

"Yes, Edward I don't know why but I think I love you"

"Good because it's the same for me"

"Baby I just wanted to make sure we were on the same wave as last night".

"Edward can we make love again?"

"Oh baby we can make love all day today if you want"

Hours later he woke her to eat some dinner, while she ate he asked her to move in with him that night. He wanted her settled tonight so tomorrow while he was at work he needn't worry about her. "Bella do you work anywhere?"

"I did work at the bookstore but they lay off three of us and now I have no job"

"Good you can be with me then"

"Edward you can't take care of me, I can't take advantage of you like that"

"You are my mate, and I will take care of you from now on"

He told me I wouldn't sit for days if I put myself in danger while he was away at work. I blushed and gasped at that, but he bent down in front of me. Pulling my chin up so I was staring right in his eyes, "Bella I mean this I am your mate, I am the alpha in this love of ours, and I _will not tolerate_ you hurting yourself or getting yourself hurt by accident"

"You have to understand I will spank you every damn day until you learn to just be careful and do what I ask"

"I'll try Eddie I promise to try"

"That's all I ask baby"

After dinner they went to move her out of her apartment. "I was hoping to have a cat this year" I told him as I packed up some small cat toys had gotten earlier in the month.

"Do you want a kitten baby?"

"Yes but we can't can we?"

"Why not?"

"Well you eat animals, and I would hate my kitten to look good"

He laughed so hard he wished he could cry.

"Baby we'll get one, even full grown it wouldn't appeal to me or my family so don't worry, but I want it fixed and inside only"

"Oh Thank you honey" Didn't take long to get me moved out. He hated that I was living in a horrid place and he for one was glad I was out of there. Arriving back at their apartment he helped me put my clothes away in the dressers and closet and bathroom.

"Baby do you have some things for the dresser top, a jewel box, or some such thing?"

"No someday I might own one though"

"I do have some pictures to go through and a few odds and ends as well. Can I put my books on your bookcases?"

"You better silly girl" Soon she declared enough for tonight pulling him into the living room with her and sitting with him on the sofa.

"Thank you Edward you saved my life twice"

"Baby I will be taking care of you 100 years from now"

Edward's POV:

She fell asleep in my arms, carefully picking her up I carried her to their bed and stripped her naked putting her sleep shirt she had left out for tonight over her head and tucking her in. Then I went to see what clothes she had put in the drawers. Finding hardly anything besides odd mismatched lingerie and sweat pants, jeans and tees one dress, converse shoes and sandals I called Alice

"Ali she moved in, yes I am so happy, but look she has no clothes, not much of anything. It all fit in the Volvo; all she asks for is a kitten to raise. I told her of course she can have a cat. Emmett better not tease her about it, she has no one they are all dead or walked out of her life when she was a kid in grade school. Can you and Jazz come over? She's asleep and I want you to see her, look at her clothes and sizes etc. Jazz I need to see if she's OK. Thanks I'll buzz you in"

Several minutes later they arrived, tiptoeing into their room Alice quickly looked at her, her clothes and sizes and color choices. "I can order her such pretty stuff tonight while I am here and have it shipped express. Edward how much do you want?"

"Oh not too much she'll pitch a fit if I spend too much. Edward you'd let her pitch a fit" Jasper teased him "She's already had two spankings and it's only been two days Jazz" Edward answered back.

"Well set the example early I always say" Jasper replied.

"Alice how about ten bra and panty sets all colors and four outfits with extra jeans and sleepwear, socks, golly I don't think she owns a coat or gloves. I didn't see anything but an awful man's jacket. So coat and hat etc. Shoes I think she should try on. Ali she likes things lose so nothing tight. Oh some pretty dress so we can go out soon, a couple of skirts and sweater and boots if we find them."

"You love her already don't you" Jasper asked him "Yes I do"

"Oh Ali purple she loves purple"

"Edward trust me, come here let's look at a few plus size sites. You tell me what you think so I'll know"

After two hours we had ordered just about everything I thought she needed to get by until I could take her shopping. Alice then ran down to the market and came home with two bags of food and some hygiene products I hadn't even thought about.

"I brought some extra soaps and things she might like from my stash at home"

"Thank you pixie I love you" this caused her smile.

BPOV:

In the morning I got up and made breakfast for me and coffee for Edward the way he liked it. He came in the dining room dressed in nice slacks and a button down shirt and tie, looking yummy causing me to blush. Edward noticed it dang it.

"Ok Baby you'll stay here today, unpack and get settled. Move things around if you need to, I am leaving a credit card here by the phone so go online and get some things.

"Edward what would I get?"

"Things for the kitchen you'd like to have, different pillows, towels, whatever baby. Oh and Bella there's a few boxes coming today for you. My sister Alice is coming by to help with what we ordered and she might want to go out. If so better text me and let me know you are out of the house" This he said tapping her butt "OK Eddie"

"Here is my old cell phone, hey if you go out with Alice, get a new one, or wait and I'll go with you. Now you have money too, I put some money in your wallet" Kissing her and swatting her bottom he walked out the door "Love you baby"

Soon after Alice called up from the lobby and I met her at the door. "Hi I am Bella"

"Alice" she held her hand out and we hugged.

"Bella we must wait a few minutes, I saw the Fed Ex truck pulling up your packages should be here"

"OK I wish he wouldn't buy me stuff I can get by"

"Bella Doctors wives don't get by"

"We aren't married Alice"

"Yet" Alice murmured.

The delivery man rang just then and Alice helped bring in the packages

"What did you buy?" There were lots of packages.

"Come Bella let's open these and try them on so I know what else you need" Alice then drug me into the bedroom and started opening packages.

"Alice, what on earth?"

"Bella, deal with it Edward wants you to have nice clothes"

"But how did he do this so fast?"

"We came over last night, and I shopped with his approval"

"Oh crap, well then let's see what you got me" Three hours later only five things were being returned and Alice had them all sealed ready to go back.

"See Bella how nice your side of the closet looks now we just need to fill it some more"

"Ugh!"

"OK here's my list of what we need to get, you a new winter coat for one thing, so don't sass me little girl"

"Oh Alice I am bigger than you" this said while sticking out her tongue at Alice. Laughter rang from the flat as they walked together out the door to the elevator.

"Ali I need to text Edward he told me to, or I wouldn't sit tomorrow" blushing as she told her. "Bella he's your mate, and yes the men in our family are all spanking fanatics, but they love us and take good care of us so it's a tradeoff"

"Even your, Jazzy?"

"Esp. my Jazzy he spanks hard and often but loves just the same too" she answered smiling "TMI Ali"

Texting Edward she was going out with Alice, she closed her phone and stepped out to the cooler air "You are so right I need a winter coat, gloves and everything do you know where I can buy my size"

"Yes my dear new sister I do"

Entering the store Bella was surprised at all the lovely trendy stuff they carried in her size, she was touching things and looking longingly at other items.

"Bella did Edward give you a card for today?"

"Yes but I don't want to overcharge it"

"Can I see it?" She handed her a black credit card.

"Bella there is no limit on this card; you would have to buy a $100,000 dollar car for them to even call him"

"What? Who has a card like that?"

"We all do, you too if I know Edward. Jasper probably ordered it last night. Jasper is our money man, and he watches all the books and charges. That's why I get in so much trouble he always knows when I spend too much" Bella laughed

"Ali if this is 500.00 will Edward spank me?"

"No but he will if you don't spend some today, and get a coat and new winter gear, he told me so himself last night"

"Okay but if I get one, I'll tell you're Jazz Ali" I told her sternly.

"I'll risk it dearie let's shop" Two hours later she had a new raincoat with a liner, a winter coat to play in she loved, dress coat, three pairs of boots one for winter, gloves, scarves, sweaters, warm slacks, wool skirts, tights, plus winter sleepwear even long johns.

"Ali it's too much"

"Nonsense. Come on there is lots still to look at"

"Coming Ali"


	3. Chapter 3

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Warning: Vampire Discipline between mates. Spanking if you don't like don't read.**

**Chapter Three:**

APOV:

We took the time to window shop when I noticed her looking at wedding rings in a window

"What do you see?"

"Oh just some pretty things" Bella was evasive driving me mad.

"Bella you have to give me a clue as to what you like?"

She thought about that then showed me the pretty but not over the top ring set she liked, white gold with diamonds plus a center stone two bands very old fashioned looking.

"Let's go in and look, you might not like it out of the case" Following me inside, the clerk was happy to show us the rings she saw, they were as pretty even prettier than she first thought.

"Ali I love these, oh I never look at rings, can you show us the man's ring for this set?"

His was a nice beveled band with an engraved pattern down the middle.

"Wouldn't he look handsome with this ring on?" she whispered to herself forgetting I was standing there watching her.

"Bella I believe you have found that special set"

"Now we just wait for him to ask me" with that she walked out of the shop. I took pictures and texted them to Edward. I also got the clerks card with the rings number and price and had them hold it for three days until he could come and see it for himself.

Heading home we were quiet and happy just being together Bella reached over taking my hand in hers "Thank you Alice for being my first real friend"

"Oh Bella thank you" I hugged her. Edward had made a good choice, she's a keeper.

Balancing all the bags between us we practically fell into the flat. Laughing and giggling about people we saw in the stores, we were shocked and delighted to see both Jazz and Edward sitting at the breakfast bar smiling at them.

"Hello darlings" Jasper said, Edward rose and kissed Bella

"Sweetheart did you have a nice day?"

"Oh Edward, I had a wonderful day with my wonderful best friend and sister"

This caused both guys to break into large smiles "How awesome is that?" Edward answered her.

"Look at what I bought, and I hope I didn't spend too much"

"Baby let's see" So we showed them some of the things we had bought, telling where we went and who we saw. When Bella left to use the bathroom I showed him and Jazz the rings she saw and picked out "You are sure she likes these?"

"Oh Edward she lit up like a Christmas tree"

"Well I will go tomorrow and see them myself"

"Thanks Edward I know you will like them even if they are not Tiffany's"

BPOV:

We all visited for a while and at last we were alone "Bella baby what else did you buy?" I had taken some bags to our room not wanting to show Jazz lingerie.

"Eddie darling come see the naughty things I bought just for you" he tried not to run but was going fast and made me laugh. "See honey" I pointed to a pile of pretty lingerie "and look here" I pulled out the garter belts and nylons and nighties.

Edward was so amazed by it all; he was looking at each thing and handing it to me, to put in the dresser. "Edward I spent too much Alice said you wouldn't be mad, but I can take some stuff back" "Bella daddy loves it all" he growled softly in my ear making me shiver with delight.

"Truly"

"Oh baby you are going to make me the happiest man around. But not tonight, I can't wait any longer" with that he grabbed me tickling me as he placed me on the bed quickly ridding them of their clothes. Before she could even move he was seated between my legs pushing into her.

"Always ready for me my darling" he was right I always am a wet aching mess each time he is near me.

"Just you my love, Edward I love you" I cried as I came unglued around him. Whole that's what they were together we were whole.

EPOV:

Time flew days into weeks the holidays were approaching fast I needed to ask her soon.

"Bella love let's talk for a minute"

"Honey what's wrong"

"Nothing, my folks want us to come for Christmas and to stay a few days"

"Do you want to go?"

"Baby, I would love to go, it's been three years since I was home for a holiday. I usually work so families can have off"

"Will they like me?"

"Of course Jazz and Ali like you don't they"

"But I am plain and plump, do they know that?"

Before she could blink she was over my knees being spanked bare, "Bella what did I tell you?" I growled at her "Never to say the word plump, fat, plain or ugly about you!"

I was spanking very hard and turning her bottom deep pink

"Bella I don't want to ever hear you refer to yourself like that again do you understand me?" "Yes daddy" she hissed as I continued to spank her by now her red bottom. "I mean it little girl" I scolded.

"I told you, that you wouldn't be sitting if I had to spank you for saying you was fat and I meant it" He reached over and rubbed a numbing crème unto her deep red bottom.

Making her stay over his knees until it was absorbed he told her that she was his and he never would allow her to put herself down again if she did he would spank her in front of the family.

"Nooo"

"Yes little girl"

When she was calm he lifted her up pulling her unto his lap ignoring her hiss of pain. "Darling I love you" he rocked her back and forth sshing her kissing her head, neck and face. Pulling her clothes off he carried her to their bed and placed her face down, undressed her climbed behind her. Using two fingers he brought her to a climax softly talking to her the entire time.

Then pulling her bottom up so her head was down with her hips up where he wanted her, he entered her bringing her two more climaxes. Finally turning her over and bringing her unto his legs her legs on either side of him watching her come again while looking into her eyes "Bella my angel" he whispered softly.

She finally spoke to him "Edward" clinging tightly to him she cried and cried while he held her bottom in his cold hands. "Baby, look at me now. Darling you are so brave, so everything I want. Can you forgive daddy for tonight?"

"Yes" she whispered wiping her eyes with the back of her hand "Eddie that was bad" She cried out looking at him.

"Yes darling it was supposed to be" he never looked away from her eyes as they spoke.

"Why?"

"Because you are so special to me, and I won't tolerate you putting yourself down. Doesn't your vampire hero spank his girl?"

"Yes he does"

"Does it hurt her?"

"Yes"

"Does she still love him afterwards?"

"Yes she does"

"So do still love me?"

"Yes Edward I do"

"Good, because I have a question for you angel"

"What's that Edward?"

Getting up and sitting her down on the bed, he dropped to one knee and pulled a ring box out of the nightstand.

"Bella marry me make my life complete" She saw her ring set, the one she dreamed about sitting there in his hand. "Yes oh Yes" They made love one more time before she fell asleep.

In the morning they had a bubble bath, snuggled for a while before getting out. He applied more numbing crème and after it was absorbed they both dressed. Edward went to start breakfast watching as she sat at the table "nooo" she hissed as she sat down. She ate and acted like all was fine but her bottom was on fire still. She thought he was just saying she wouldn't be sitting but now she knew it was true. "Bella is your bottom hurting?"

"Yesss" she cried out moving slightly on the seat.

"Sorry darling but I warned you"

"I know daddy I am sorry"

"Oh I am sure you are"

"I'm off today what do you want to do?"

"Don't know daddy I can't sit"

"All right then, when you are done eating, go change into either the oldest loosest panties you own or none at all and comfy soft pants not jeans that will be less friction on you bottom"

"OK" she finished eating and doing as he said opted for soft knit pants, with old cotton panties in white. She felt better right away with nothing rubbing too tightly. Adding cute and comfy tennis shoes with a top over a tee shirt she felt she looked nice enough.

Edward had changed into jeans and a tee with a button up over the top opened with the sleeves rolled up. "I have a surprise for you, baby" he told her as they entered the elevator. Leading her to their car he helped her in and in no time was pulling out into traffic, they drove to the local animal shelter.

He had asked her when they had first talked about getting a kitten if she would agree to the Animal Shelter over a pet store. "Let's pick out our baby today honey"

"Oh Eddie can we?" she was bouncing as they entered "Hello can we see the kittens please?" We were led to a room with a glass window looking in at a large room with cat trees with several adult and kittens playing there. After watching them for a few minutes she picked out a black and white male kitten to hold to decide on. While waiting for the lady to bring him out, I spotted an orange and white male about the same age I loved on sight. I pointed to him as well and they brought them both out together.

The Volunteer Attendant told them they were litter mates along with four others,

"Edward I can't pick they are both so sweet" her heart was breaking making a choice.

"Then we'll take both"

"Thank you darling"

"No thank you for being in my life"

The shelter had cardboard cat carriers so it was easy to get them to the car. Then we stopped at the local pet mart with a vet's service, making an appt for both cats in 1 week's time to be fixed. We also bought a carrier and bowls, food, litter, a covered litter box, treats, toys, a cat tree I liked and deemed sturdy enough. Adding a book on cat care plus a vet's medical guide we checked out.

Arriving home we filled the litter box, the water bowls, and food dishes, pulled out the toys and let the cats free.

BPOV:

Edward put the tree together and after deciding on the best place the kittens played all day on it chasing each other and finally curling up to sleep by them both.  
"I was afraid they would fear me"

"Oh Edward if they did they would go back"

"OK _mommy_ what are we naming our boys?"

"Well _daddy_ how about Bobby for the little black and white one he looks like a British Bobby to me. And Tommy for the orange one"

"So it's Tommy Cullen and Bobby Cullen?"

"Yes I love it" that night he held her and two little boys slept besides them, a _family_ he thought as he closed his eyes and rested while she dreamed beside them.


	4. Chapter 4

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Chapter Four:**

The next day when he came home from work she met him with a drink for him already poured, "Daddy our boys are so funny" at that the two came hurtling by chasing a brightly colored little ball. Feet going all directions he couldn't help but laugh.

"What did you do today sweetie?"

"Well the laundry, the dishes, played with our boys rearranged, and my side of the closet to my needs not Ali's"

"Sounds like fun"

"Yes esp. when the boys discovered the closet"

They called Jazz and Ali and told them to come meet the newest Cullen's. When they arrived it didn't take long for the kittens to win them over they were so cute.

"I love them Edward Alice remarked. Jazz was just as taken, they weren't afraid and so silly.

"Ali would you like one too"

"Jasper really" they were going tomorrow to pick up their litter mates before they were gone.

While Bella cleaned Edward was laying on the sofa two kittens asleep on his chest purring. He could hear her thoughts tonight which were a treat, she was remembering the kittens playing today, how sexy he was, that her bottom was still tender three days later. This caused him to smile because she was feeling the sex they had after and in a few more minutes he would repeat what she liked best…..

When they agreed to come home for Christmas they told Esme and Carlisle they had to bring the boys but if that was a problem then they wouldn't be able to come. Edward was esp. worried Emmett might hurt Bella's little loves. Emmett came on the phone and said Rose loved cats but didn't know they weren't afraid of them so they never had one. She was looking forward to seeing them.

Alice told them the same thing they had gotten the sisters to Edward's boys. There were two left a boy and a girl they could get them if Rose and Esme wanted one. Yes they did so getting the right meds so the kittens could travel and all of them fixed way before the trip they set out, using a private plane so they didn't have to make extra stops plus the cats could be in the cabin with them.

Esme met them with Emmett's jeep, Jasper drove it home. The kittens were out cold. Jazz and Ali's were an orange and white named Anna and grey and white named Lulu. The ones for Esme and Rose were one black female and one dark grey male. When they arrived the cats were still sleeping so they met everyone, got settled unpacked put the gifts in the closet set up the disposable litter boxes and put out food and water in the bathroom. Jazz did the same for their girls.

Checking on them one hour later all were awake so they opened the bedroom doors to let them find everybody while they all waited to see them. Six kittens came into the room hearing voices…. The boys ran to Bella and the girls to Alice the other two were a little shy, but Rose sat on the floor very still soon they came to her and let her rub them. She picked the black female naming it Sheba. Esme loved the little grey boy naming him Stormy. Everyone enjoyed the cat crazy games they played with each other. Carlisle arrived home he brought cat toys plus a huge cat tree with him. These were a big hit. Family pictures were taken and the kittens were welcomed into the family.

The next day putting the kittens in Edward's room together everyone went for a family shopping trip. Arriving at the mall each couple headed out in different directions armed with a list. Two hours later they met at the food court, pushing tables together so they all fit. Since Vampires could drink coffee or tea they looked normal with each person having a cup plus Bella felt OK eating, they could eat some of the items offered if they wanted too.

"OK" Alice chirped up "Now ladies we go together and buy the boys stuff, boys you have 2 hours to shop for us" Dumping the trash and heading out they soon found what they needed and met outside at the cars. Piling the bags in every nook and cranny of the three vehicles they had one more stop to make, the local big pet store.

"The kitties need a present too" the girls all agreed so in they went and a fun time by all was had. Getting home and letting the kitties out to play while the "guys" went to find the perfect tree gave Bella time to wrap her gifts and begin making cookies even if she was the only one eating them you have to have Christmas cookies. Esme came to ask her if she could make dozens more for the hospital party and for Carlisle to give as gift bags to his staff.

"Sure, can you girls help me decorate them?"

"Of course" by the time the boys were back putting the tree up the and cats had discovered it, they had made over twenty dozen decorated cookies had packed them in lovely containers Alice and Rose ran out to get, plus fun ones for the Children's Ward. Just finishing up on six dozen for the Christmas Party at the Hospital as well Edward was so proud of her, coming in and hugging her while she finished the last few. "Baby how wonderful they look",

"It was fun to be able to contribute"

"Oh my little love" He whispered to her.

The next day was decorating day and with the kittens getting in to everything no one had had so much fun in ages. The little stinkers were just so darn cute. Didn't take long for them to find the tree could be knocked over when six kittens were climbing it, so they ended up wiring it to the wall behind it. Carlisle and Esme loved Stormy and Sheba, talked about them all the time. Bella was loved by all and she loved them too.

"Eddie wouldn't it be nice if they lived in your building or at least had flats there to come and stay?" "Bella what a grand idea, if we opened the attic with its 10 foot ceilings we would have a floor for each couple" By now everyone was sitting or standing around them in the living room "Edward would you like us to come and live as a family again near you?"

"Oh mom I would love that"

"Your dad is going to have to move this year we could just come sooner, you say a floor apiece"

"Yes mom the attic is sound and has insulation already, it just needs to be developed. For a fifth floor we'd need to bring the regular stairs up there and get rid of the pull down set. There's an elevator to the bottom four floors and I have a private key for my floor it might be serviced to go to the attic level" "Eddie doesn't the old freight elevator go all the way to all the floors?"

"Baby your right I have never used it, but it's there we can see if it's fixable"

"OK everyone" Carlisle called out "Who would like to live near the city with Bella and Edward for a few years?"

"Edward I think with makeup and a little hair color you can stay where you are three more years unless you want to come into private practice with me"

"Dad I never thought of that, we could just do consulting and not have to worry about seeing patients everyday we've never done that"

"Now that idea I like, Rose do you want to consult with us"

"No dad I want a garage repair shop can I do that?"

"Emmett do you want to work with Rose or have something of your own?"

"Oh I'll start out with Rose and see if I feel a need to have something else later on"

"Hey I just remembered there's a full basement as well, we could ask if Peter and Charlotte want to come home as well"

"Bella that's our other brother and sister, Peter is Jaspers real brother they like to do the nomad thing every 50 years or so and are about to rejoin us"

"The basement has windows and a walkout in the rear. My bldg. is on four acres"

"Bella would you be afraid of all us of living there with you?" asked Jasper

"Jazz why would you say that I love all of you".

This caused a lot of hugging to commence, followed by everyone holding their mate and cuddling while Carlisle lit the fireplace. The kittens awake once more, and fed again began to scamper all over and make everyone laugh.

"Eddie we need to get little babies for Peter and Charlotte"

"Yes we should if we all have them it's only fair"

The doorbell rang, and when Emmett answered it there stood Peter and Charlotte loaded with Christmas gifts. Everyone was hugging and Bella was introduced and hugged. When they came in to sit and saw the playing kittens it didn't take long for Charlotte to ask Peter for one.

"Tomorrow we'll go to the Shelter here and find two young ones to join the family sweetheart" He replied earning himself a kiss.

"Bella I knew Edward had found his mate but you are so much more than I had ever hoped would join our family"

"What do you mean?"

"Edward she is a shield and her heart is so pure so loving we are very lucky to have her in our family"

All agreed. "A shield"

"Yes after she's turned it will develop"

"Alright Peter we'll trust you on this"

"Bella don't worry baby, it's all good and you don't need to think about it right now"

"OK Eddie will you tell me later"

"Of course darling"

Christmas came but before that they had the Children's Ward party with Emmett as Santa everyone was thrilled with the cookies and gifts the Cullen's provided. Then the Holiday Ball where Bella danced almost every dance with Edward or his brothers. Alice had found her the most beautiful dress with long sleeves making her look very lovely in her favorite purple. Edward was so proud of her but hated when she danced with the other doctors, after one such dance where the single surgeon kept putting his hands on her bottom Edward cut in

"I ought to spank you little girl right here" he growled into her ear as they twirled around the dance floor. Gasping she responded "Daddy I tried to get him to stop you were my saving grace when you cut in"

"Hmmm" he tugged her tighter to him, "You look divine in that dress darling"

"So do you in that tux and sexy tie" He smirked at her and she relaxed, at least he wasn't going to drag her to a chair and blister her bottom here in front of everyone.

"Your right angel I was just about to do that"

"Nooo" she gasped at him.

"Behave yourself, and dance only with me these last two dances"

Yes Edward I will"

The night ended on a good note after all. Returning home and playing with the kitties for a while in their room they were soon making love by candlelight he told her he wanted to marry her here with the family Christmas night two days away. "Yes me too" Alice squealed so loud, everyone burst out laughing down stairs.

"Eddie will it be like this at home?"

"Not so bad baby we are soundproofing each flat, ours already is"

"Ok if you say so" and not long after she was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**This chapter contains VAMPIRE Discipline between mates….. If you don't like spankings then please don't read. NO FLAMES you have been warned so use the back arrow and pick another story.**

**This is going to switch between narrative and pov's….**

**Chapter Five:**

All they really needed was the licenses so Peter went on line to get a license to marry them, Edward and Bella went to get theirs at the courthouse. Rose, Alice, Esme, Charlotte and Bella went dress shopping she didn't want a frilly wedding dress but not a suit either. They finally found a lovely off white dress done in layers very chic and classic. The girls found something to go with it in many colors and each one picked a different one, Rose a red dress, Alice a rose dress, Esme a coffee colored one, and Charlotte a pale blue version. Bella's had a jacket theirs did not. She wanted purple and white flowers and corsage for Esme. Purple tie for Edward's suit luckily he had left a good supply of his suits at home so all he needed was a new tie and boutonniere in dark purple. The boys all had suits too and matching ties were purchased along with the dresses.

Bella refused to wear heels no matter what Alice decided and was in tears in the store, Rose called Edward who showed up and talked to her through the door of the restroom where she had locked herself in after Alice screeched at her that a bride must wear heels.

"Ali, Jasper will be talking to you as soon as we get home I promise you that!" He hissed at her making her jump.

"Bella darling I'm here baby come out let me help you pick just the right shoes for our wedding tomorrow"

"Edward, she said you were going to be disappointed with me if I couldn't wear heels like every other bride. Eddie I can't I just can't, I am too clumsy and overweight (at least she was thinking enough not to say fat) I'll trip and ruin it all" she was weeping again.

Edward had turned he was staring at Alice with so much anger she stepped back away from him. Rose hissed "Alice are you nuts she is very sensitive about this"

Esme who also hadn't heard what Alice had said, grabbed her and smacked her bottom hard making her wince "Your father will also be talking to you today naughty girl"

Lucky for them the bathroom was in a hall with no camera's or people around. Pulling out his phone he called Jazz, explaining they couldn't get Bella to come out she was so upset, and what Alice had yelled at her etc.

"On my way bro dad too, oh hell we all are, tell Ali dad is very pissed and so is her "daddy" sorry Edward" Turning to a shame faced Ali he said

"Both your daddy's are coming, so get your bottom used to the idea naughty girl. Go sit on that bench right now before I blister your butt as well" With that he smacked her hard, she cried out walked over and sat knowing she was in very deep trouble.

Charlotte went to the door, "Bella sister, open up for me honey, let me help you get your face pretty for Edward, he's very worried darling"

"Just you Char"

"Yes honey just me"

"Where's Eddie?"

"I'm here baby"

"You can come too" Unlocking the door they saw her sitting back on the floor huddled into a ball

"Oh Baby come here" he picked her up carrying her out of the bathroom to the bench alongside Alice's. Charlotte grabbed her purse and bags out of the bathroom joining them on the bench.

"Daddy please don't spank me here, wait till we are home please"

"Baby why would daddy spank you at all?"

"She said I deserved a real spanking for making a mess of our wedding, and for being a brat because I couldn't get the shoes to fit" Edward was growling and Alice was beginning to regret telling her all that.

Esme stood in front of her grabbed her hand and pulled her into the bathroom

"Alice I am ashamed of you" with that she pulled her pants down swatting her several times making her bottom pink. Jasper arrived just then hearing this, opened the door telling his mom "I've got this mom" closing the door after she left. They could hear him scolding her, then a real vampire spanking began. Edward was still rocking Bella as Alice confessed all she had told Bella to make her buy the shoes. Jasper spanked her until she was sobbing leaving her bottom a deep pink. Then Carlisle traded places with him blistering her bottom with a small leather paddle he brought with him.

Jasper knelt in front of Bella "Darling did you get a pretty dress for tomorrow night?"

"Yes Jazzy"

"Let's go Eddie, you, and me to get some sexy sandals or flats OK" he told her smirking at the use of "Eddie". She started to get off Edwards lap but before he'd let her he kissed her deeply and she was smiling when they headed back to the shoe department.

Peter asked Charlotte where she was when all this happened "I was picking up the dresses, they had called me and said the little fixes we needed were done. It's here in the mall so I was only gone 30 minutes at most". She pointed to the dress bags lying on the other bench.

"Oh that's good, because if you didn't stop that crap from happening your bottom is the next blistered one here"

"Oh daddy I wasn't here, I would have stopped it Rose too" Emmett turned to Rose

"Where were you?"

"Emmett I decided to buy her a lovely little bag to match her dress, and I then saw one for each of us, took the clerk forever to get the boxes off the top shelf" she also pointed to the bench where two large bags containing purses sat next to the dresses.

Carlisle came out followed by a very sorry Alice, who was ordered to sit on the bench, wait for her mates return, and to keep her mouth closed. She jumped up when she tried to sit, but Peter smacked her butt so she sat back down wincing as she did. Emmett stared at her,

"You know Ali I have never so much as smacked your bottom in all the years we've been family, never wanted to before, but I so want to pull your panties down and whip you butt right now" She gasped and stared at him. Carlisle then asked Esme where she was when their baby girl was being harassed by her sister. Esme was a little afraid right then Carlisle was livid and he spanked hard.

"Honey, I was just paying for all the girl's shoes except Bella's because we found ours right away. I wanted to be done and not make her wait in a long line. It took 30 minutes just to get ours paid, then I took them, plus all the other bags out to the car. So we could just enjoy whatever was left on the list to do without carrying 20 bags plus dresses and shoes"

"Oh I see alright then" Jasper returned and stared at Alice, he knew she had been spanked twice so far but he was so mad at her she was getting a really old fashioned one when they got home and she knew it. "Mary Alice give me your purse"

"What Jazzy?"

"You heard me little girl" she handed to him, he handed to Esme "Mom she is not to have her cards or wallet for ten days maybe longer if I am still mad tomorrow" Esme took her purse then she and Carlisle walked out to his car and locked it in the trunk.

"Esme if I thought you allowed her to treat our baby like that I'd blister your butt right here in the parking lot"

"Daddy I spanked her too before you came, I didn't know Edward had called home"

"Oh Esme what was she thinking, Edward has had to punish her so many times because she puts herself down; this is only going to make her feel more unworthy"

"We'll just have to do what must be done to convince her she is more than worthy to be in our family" Esme answered kissing Carlisle's cheek

"Edward is so much in love and so good with her, never thought he'd raise a hand to her let alone spank her every time she needs it. I'm so proud of him and the idea of all of us living together again is wonderful. Esme let's do it, I'll give notice tonight when I go in"

"Thank you darling" by now they were back with the others and walking out of the hallway seeing Bella laugh as Edward teased her with silly shoes for a wedding, bright green Keds or elf shoes, whatever it took to get her to smile and look for a pair she's like to wear. She stopped at a display of slipper like shoes soft that were mostly for travel.

"Eddie since it's only for a while could I have these?"

"Darling we'll get those too for the ceremony, but I want to dance with my bride so can we find some comfy sandals even though it's cold out"

"Oh what a cute idea, Eddie can I have white boots?"

"Baby of course you can use them other times then too" So they picked two styles and she loved the ones that were knee highs in white soft leather.

"Sexy baby. You know now you'll have to wear these, and your special wedding undies just for me tomorrow night" causing her to blush and stammer "ookkk"

He burst out laughing and went to pay leaving her there sputtering.

When they finally got home Alice was pulled upstairs to their room and not long after they could hear her getting Jasper's old fashioned spanking with his belt.

"Edward make him stop, she wasn't trying to hurt me" he pulled her outside to the porch swing "Baby in this family the alpha or daddy makes the rules for each couple based on our family rules and what he himself will or won't allow his mate to do. We all have differences on what we'll allow darling, I won't tolerate you putting yourself down or getting in danger will I"

"No daddy"

"Right baby. Jazz won't allow Alice to run roughshod over everyone else esp. you while you're still human. She can take it she's a vampire baby"

"Still I feel guilty"

"Bella! Do you want a blistered butt here on the porch?"

"Nooo daddy not here, and not now I didn't do anything naughty"

"Then behave and do what you are told by me" with that he hugged her, kissed her, tickled her and finally took her in so she wouldn't catch cold.

By then Alice had stopped screaming, and all was quiet upstairs from their room. Charlotte helped her get all her things put up for tomorrow and then walked back downstairs with her. She went sitting on Edwards lap earning her a kiss and hug. "OK everybody" Carlisle called as Jasper and very sore and quiet Alice walked in to the room.

"Your mom and I have decided we are going to move into Edward's bldg. and make a nice flat. There's a floor for each of us who is coming too?"

The kittens had found Bella, and were curled on she and Edward, Alice was petting hers and Jaspers sitting on his lap wincing every time he moved a leg. Rose was holding Sheba and Esme Stormy. Peter and Charlotte had come home with two kittens and all the "fixings" as Peter called it earlier before the shopping.

Remarkably they got along with all the others. Their babies were two Siamese both fixed a female named Sue Ling and a male named General Wu (Peter!) everyone loved them.

"OK dad, let's go we would love to have more time with our Bella here" Peter declared!

Emmett and I want to look at the walk out basement, if I can make a garage on the property" Rose sang out.

"You got it sis" Edward said smiling.

"We want the attic with the views, we listed our condo already" Jasper added "That's if Bella wants us to live there" whispered Alice.

Bella got up off Edwards lap and hugged Alice telling her she was still her first friend, and sister which caused them all to come hug them at the same time.

"OK my dear family Edward and I are so happy to have you come be with us. I missed having family for so long and my Eddie has given me a new one" cried Bella with tears running down her face. She returned to Edward turning her body sideways snuggling into his chest while he rubbed his hands over her back and through her hair. So proud of her, he was still in awe of the beauty he found walking around the day Alice told him to look and he would find her.


	6. Chapter 6

Stephanie Meyers owns all Twilight Characters mentioned in this story. However any other characters are mine as well as the plot. Do not alter this plot or attempt to use it without my expressed permission. Any who do so without my expressed permission will face legal action to the fullest extent of the law.

**Warning: small spanking between mates.**

**Chapter Six**

Christmas morning was awesome Emmett got everybody up at 7am and by 8am they were opening the gifts while the cats were charging around in all the paper making them all smile. Edward gave Bella a cutout heart pendant with amethysts on it, sexy cowgirl boots with purple designs on them, matching hat and gloves, and a beautiful leather handbag inside was her black credit card made out to Bella S. Cullen when she looked up at him he smiled his smirky smile that got her all hot and bothered which he knew. "Edward it's too much baby, I like the name though" He had to stop before he got mad at her and respond to the last part first, "So do I baby girl in a few more hours it will be real" This made her blush "Baby we will talk about the card later in private he whispered to her causing a shiver to run up her spine and a tingle in her bottom which the stinker seemed to realize as he winked at her.

She gave him two shirts like he loved to wear for work, a pair of boots in two tones of leather that laced up the front and looked very 1900s he loved on sight, Since he always wore his Cullen Cuff she knew he wouldn't want another cuff but she found a lovely watch in Platinum to match their wedding rings that just looked like one he would like. When he opened the box he was stunned, it was better than he ever thought he would find he loved it dressy but not over the top perfect for work and going out fancy. Some composing books for him to write his songs in, and a wallet as she knew his was getting worn along the edge. She also had a little coupon book just for him with free backrubs, "service calls" midnight rendezvous and showers with a friend with benefits all redeemable whenever he wanted them. She was almost knocked over when he picked her up and swung her around whispering he was so going to use these he loved it! When they finally settled down the entire family was smiling at them "What?" Edward asked, "Oh Nothing" Esme replied smiling sweetly. All agreed their gifts were perfect Bella had never gotten so many and was overwhelmed that they loved her so much.

In the afternoon most of them went hunting including Edward. Bella decided to take a nap she was just waking up when Edward returned early to spend some time alone with her before the wedding that night.

"Hey baby"

"Eddie I missed you"

As I missed you darling" he slipped in beside her.

"Did you have a nice Christmas?"

"Oh it was so wonderful, all the things they gave me, you too, I never knew Christmas could be like that"

"I'm happy you're so happy baby"

"Why do they like me I love them, but it's still a mystery why they would, I can understand you, we're mates and all?"

"Bella you love me and I love you that pleases them, plus your easy to love and don't take to us because we have money or power"

"Eddie I would never do that"

"We know it pretty girl" he told her kissing her and rolling them so he could make love before everyone returned. "Oh my Eddie" she murmured as the joined together yet again.

Afterwards they showered and dressed for the wedding he loved her dress the minute he saw it on her, helping do up her sandals he reached over to the night stand and pulled out a box "Here baby open this it's my wedding present to you"

"Eddie I don't need a present I'm getting you"

"Be that as it may you are getting this" she opened the box finding a lovely tennis bracelet of diamond and amethysts "Edward! This stunning! I love it"

"Well I am glad" She kissed him and held him for a little while,

"I still need a gift for you darling"

"Bella see this wonderful watch it's mine, and from you. We'll get the back engraved with our wedding date"

"I thank God every day for you Edward"

"My angel so do I" tying his purple tie and putting on his vest they walked hand and hand downstairs.

The wedding was perfect; there was snow on the ground it was beautiful out the back windows behind where they had set up for the wedding. Peter did the marriage, Rose played the piano Carlisle walked her to Edward, Alice, and Jasper stood with them Charlotte took pictures and Emmett and Esme witnessed. Afterwards they danced until dawn and Bella was almost asleep in his arms. Carrying her upstairs he slowly helped her undress and put her to bed, "Edward please make love to me before I fall asleep"

"Baby you are so tired rest now"

"Nooo" she stood up and stomped her foot!

"Little girl what are you doing"

"Want you" she pouted

"What did I tell you about stomping your foot at me?"

"Please daddy, I need you I want you it's my wedding night, the only one we'll ever have" He looked deep into her eyes and let out a breath

"Alright darling girl but tomorrow while everybody is hunting we are having a talk about stomping your foot at me" She paled but reached for his shirt and began to undo it slowly as he began to pull her gown off that he just put on. Finally naked they stared at each other. Then picking her up and placing her on the bed he brought her to a climax with his fingers. While she was still coming down from that, he entered her making love to his bride like she asked of him, she fell asleep within moments afterwards.

He swatted her bottom lightly, "little vixen" he muttered as he covered her naked body with the blankets kissing her lips. Grabbing jeans and a tee and some converse he ran downstairs to help clean it up and visit with the others.

"Edward" they were surprised to see him.

"She's asleep out like a light"

"It was a busy day for you two" Esme told him as she kissed his cheek

"Yes but perfect thank you my dear family" Hugs where shared all around.

"Are you changing her soon?" Carlisle asked

"I want a year if we can, unless there's emergency reason to rush ahead. I want her to live with us, learn all she can so she's prepared for it, we weren't and I want her to be so it's easier on her"

"Good Idea son"

Dad can we all move soon or do you want us to go home first"

"Well we were just talking about this tonight while we cleaned"

"We'd like to move now, you two need to fly back and I think mom and Charlotte need to go with you, that way they can order supplies and get everything rolling we'll pack up and ship some things then haul the rest. Think we'll sell here and bring all the cars with us too."

"OK so we'll need an eight car garage with a storage for four more at one end built ASAP"

"Plus the bldg. for my shop but let me do the inside when I get there"

"Of course Rose"

"I can't come with you it's my job to get the cars shipped etc."

"I understand Rose"

"Emmett you're driving the moving van" Edward asked them

"Yes bro Pete and me"

"Dad what are you doing?"

"Well I could fly with you but hate to ask the kids to do it all"

"Dad we can do it, we have before, esp. with shipping all but two cars, one pulled and I'll drive the other one with Rose"

"OK, if mom doesn't mind, I'll fly ahead too might be able to scope out Edwards Hospital while I am there" Edward laughed

"You'll be hired the first day"

"Call the private airline and tell them we are coming too. We'll leave tomorrow night, do you have enough meds for all the cats, yes we'll need another carrier though" Peter said he buy one first thing in the morning.

When Bella awoke Edward was with her they didn't get out of bed for another hour and two climaxes later. Then they had Edwards little talk about stomping her foot "Bring me the hairbrush baby"

"Nooo Eddie please I'll be good" she was crying now

"Bella if I go get it you won't be sitting today"

"OK daddy" She went and brought it back to him after a spanking where her bottom was left light pink

"What have I told you about stomping your foot at me? Now get dressed".

Coming down for breakfast everyone greeted the newlyweds, Bella was blushing like a bride making Edward chuckle.

"Baby we are flying home tonight instead of next week"

Why is something wrong?"

"No baby Dad, Mom, Charlotte, and Alice are going with us and everyone is following as soon as they pack up the house and ship the autos. We're selling this place so we need to clean it out totally, and bring the furniture to use at the new flats"

"Oh lovely it will be so fun to have family with us"

"Baby we'll be cat sitting for a few days too"

"Oh no worries"

Soon they all had packed their rooms and Bella was labeling it all following them around with a marker. Emmett was loading the huge truck they rented, Jasper and Peter moving the furniture out, Charlotte went to get another cat carrier and more toys. Alice and Esme were zooming around packing the bedrooms and suit cases. Edward was packing their room and when done the piano in its special crate they always kept. Bella had packed their suitcases as soon as they came upstairs. Putting them in the now empty closet so furniture could be moved freely after five hours the house was bare, with only luggage and the cats, now in their carriers and fast falling asleep ready to travel.

"Guess I'll will be going tonight too Dad after all" Rose declared.

"Come with us Rose and pick out your flat"

"Emmett would you mind"

"No baby I wouldn't"

Loading the plane with luggage and bringing the carriers up first then the family they took off two hours later. Watching the city disappear below Edward cuddled Bella and everyone moved around to sit together in the center area of the plane.

"The realtor called, she sold our condo and we have to be out in four days for the buyer"

Alice told them all

"We'll help Ali" Rose said

"Well it should be easy and all of it moves to Edwards we may have to stack it in one flat, fix ours and movie it up or down and then fix the one we stored it in"

"OK if you do" Bella told them

"Bella do you like Edwards flat?"

"I love it there's even room to expand another bed and bath if we wanted to, even an office if he wants one"

"We've never seen it, he told us he did it in Southwest design"

"It is and so lovely I love the beehive fireplace best" She said smiling up at Edward.

"I'm going to have the elevator people come and make it stop on each floor, you'll need the key so no one can use it but us, it goes up to the roof so they should be able to rig it up"

"The old freight one is at the other end of bldg. and huge you get to each flat via the large steel rolling door. I painted mine so you don't see it unless you are looking for it we'll get it so it's locked with a secure set up too. Then we all have service at both ends for safety" "Good idea son" Carlisle answered.

"I think you'll love the place we are on the outskirts of town, it looks derelict and we have four acres of land. The place next door is for sale we could buy that level it and fence in the entire ten acres with privacy fence, it would give Rose a bigger area for her car shop"

"I like the idea of owning next door, is there a building?" Carlisle asked

"Not really, an old shed and lots of trash, but if we planted trees and shrubs we could have a very nice area for us to enjoy, we need to plant at our lot too" Edward continued

"Let it look not so nice from the street and awesome behind the fence" Esme added

"Yes exactly, we could add a pool and deck"

"Oh lets" Alice added and everyone nodded.

"Edward where is everyone sleeping at?" Bella was worried about no beds.

"Honey you'll be sleeping, we'll be remolding while you do"

"Oh" she said blushing like a tomato, causing everyone to smile at her.


End file.
